EP and HEMO procedures are complex and sensitive procedures wherein significant and critical data relating to electrical signals and pressures of the heart are transmitted from a patient via intracardiac catheters which perform certain sensing and stimulating functions. Typically, data from the catheters is transmitted from a number of wires having input jacks connected to several catheter input modules which are separately located adjacent a patient's bed. Further wires are used to transmit the cardiac data to a relatively large central processing device usually located on the floor of a procedure room.
The nature of such arrangement creates a jungle of wires which not only presents clutter, but also causes electrical noise problems in the transmission of data. Further, the current arrangement used in EP and HEMO procedures prevents a room-to-room portability which would be desirable. Another drawback resides in the fact that one arrangement is required for an EP study, while a different arrangement is required for a HEMO study.
These problems and drawbacks and further related issues are addressed by the system embodying the present invention.